Digimon tamers: unas grandes vacaciones
by DarkNightDigimon16
Summary: Takato quiere invitar a su amigos tamers a la casa de playa de sus tios para para pasar las vacaciones de verano, a su vez Rika a guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo y se lo a ocultado a todos y siente algo por uno de sus amigos ¿como pasaran las vacaciones?¿Rika seguira guardando su secreto?incluye algunos OC mios.
1. 1 el inicio parte 1

**N.A: hola espero que esta historia les guste, es mi primera historia por lo tanto no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero espero que la disfruten**

 _Digimon tamers: unas grandes vacaciones_

capitulo 1: el inicio de las vacaciones parte 1

Habian pasado 6 años desde que los tamers lograron vencer al d-reaper y detener la plaga de parasitamons que querian invadir la ciudad, desde entonces los digimons decidieron quedarse en el mundo real con sus tamers gracias a que el programa que usaron en la batalla contra el d-reaper ya no funcionaba y ya no habia peligro de que ellos tambien se volvieran un programa por estar tanto tiempo en el mundo real, por lo que todo siguio en paz y varias cosas habian cambiado, por ejemplo ahora los tamers cursaban la praparatoria y ryo la universidad por lo tanto casi no se veian, pero lograban juntarse cuando podian, ademas de que gracias al poder de las bestias sagradas, Leomon y Dobermon pudieron revivir, aunque claro de diferente manera, en el caso de Leomon fue gracias a que cuando luchaban con el d-reaper, Beelzemon logro hacer el ataque ``Golpe del Rey Bestia´´ y solto toda la informacion que habia absorbido de Leomon, haciendo que lograra renacer en forma de digihuevo y estar de nuevo con juri, lo cual la alegro demasiado de que estuvieran juntos otra vez y en el caso de Dobermon, fue como una especie de regalo de parte de las bestias sagradas por su gran trabajo llevando ``El Poder de la Digievolucion´´ a los tamers para que pudieran alcanzar la etapa Mega en el mundo real, fue por eso que volvio a renacer tambien como digihuevo y reencontrarse con Alice, cosa la cual alegro a ambos, con eso Alice se volvio parte de los tamers, volviendose amiga de Rika y Juri y de los demas, despues de todo eso todo era paz en Shinyuku.

Empezemos esta historia en la casa/panaderia de la familia Matzuki, era de noche, y en unos de los cuartos del segundo piso se podia ver a un chico de 16 años llamado Takato Matzuki, el cual estaba en una llamada telefonica, traia pueste su pijama, lo cual indicaba que ya se iba a dormir, pero antes queria terminar la llamada. cuando termino volteo a un lado de su cama en donde estaba un Digimon con apariencia de un dinosaurio algo grande, de color rojo con algunas rayas negras rodeandole el cuerpo y ojos cafes, ademas de una cola larga. algo que destacaba en el eran unas pequeñas alas de murcielago sobre su cabeza que venian siendo sus orejas y el simbolo del ``Digital Hazard´´ en su pecho y cabeza, su nombre era Guilmon, su compañero Digimon, el cual lo miraba con curiosidad hasta que hablo:

-Takato, Guilmon quiere saber como te fue-dijo con una voz chillona y hablandose al el mismo en tercera persona como solia hacerlo

-ya esta todo listo Guilmon, ahora llamare a los chicos para avisarles lo de mañana-

-Takato, Guilmon esta ancioso por empezar las vacaciones-

-yo tambien Guilmon jejeje-

y asi hizo, llamo a varios de sus amigos para avisarles que si se podian encontrar mañana en el parque Chuo para hablar sobre el plan de las vacaciones (las cuales apenas habian empezado ese dia)y que les avisaran a los demas, y al final se fue a dormir esparando ansioso el siguiente dia.

A la mañana siguiente:  
takato se levanto temprano muy feliz por ese dia, era el primer dia de vacaciones y estaba ansioso por empezar un nuevo dia y decirles a sus amigos sobre el plan de vacaciones, desayuno, se despidio de sus padres y se fue corriendo al parque Chuo junto con su compañero Digimon, cuando ya estaban cerca decidieron caminar y platicar un poco:

-Takato, Guilmon ya quiere encontrarse con sus amigos y avisarles sobre el plan-dijo Guilmon

-yo tambien Guilmon, solo espero que si lleguen a tiempo-dijo Takato

-¿verdad que nos divirtiremos mucho todos juntos verdad Takato?-pregunto Guilmon

-claro que si Guilmon-respondio el chico con una sonrisa

asi se la pasaron hablando por unos minutos hasta que...

\- ¡Takato!-grito una voz a lo lejos

takato volteo y vio llegar a su mejor amigo Henry, acompañado por su Digimon Terriermon, al parecer las clases de artes marciales le habian servido ya que habia ganado algo de musculatura, ademas de que ahora usaba lentes, este vestia con una playera de manga corta azul marino, un reloj digital en la muñeca izquierda, unos pantalones de color gris y unos tenis verdes, mientras que Takato vestia con una playera blanca tambien de manga corta, un chaleco con capucha rojo ensima de la playera,unas muñequeras de color negro, unos pantalones negros con muchas bolsas, unos tenis deportivos blancos y sus inseparables googles, esta vez en su cuello y no en su cabeza, Terriermon junto con Guilmon decidieron irse a jugar a otro lado para que los 2 chicos pudieran hablar a solas

-takato antes de que hablemos sobre tu plan quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Henry poniendose serio

-si claro Henry, de que quieres hablar-respondio takato sin perder la sonrisa

-bueno solo espero que esto que voy a decir no acabe con nuestra amistad-volvio a decir Henry poniendose esta vez nervioso

-¿ porque dices eso?-pregunto takato con algo de duda acerca de lo que dijo su mejor amigo

-bueno es que, Juri y yo...-dijo Henry bastante nervioso sobre lo que iba a decir

\- si ¿que sucede entre ustedes dos?-pregunto de nuevo takato

Henry se quedo callado y hubo mucho silencio hasta que dijo:

-Juri y yo somos novios por 2 semanas y no encontrabamos la forma de decirtelo-dijo Henry rapidamente para despues cubrise la boca con las manos esperando la reaccion de su mejor amigo

takato de repente bajo la cabeza como mostrando que ocultaba la tristeza o la furia, haciendo que Henry sintiera que traiciono a su mejor amigo, pero cambio su expresion a una de confusion al escuchar una risa que venia de takato que al final subio de volumen sorprendiendo incluso a los digimons que estaban un poco lejos de donde estaban ambos, esto hizo que Henry se sintiera aun más confuso hasta que le pregunto:

\- ¿que te pasa takato, porque reaccionas asi, que te sucede?-pregunto Henry aun mas confuso

-jajaja que pensabas Henry, que reaccionara mal o que jaja-dijo Takato entre risas

\- ¿porque lo dices?-pregunto Henry aun muy confuso por la reaccion de su mejor amigo

-jajaja por lo de mis sentimientos por Juri, eso fue un simple amor infantil, ahora solo la quiero como mi mejor amiga, más bien como una hermana no te preocupes por eso jeje-dijo el castaño limpiandose las ultimas lagrimas que le provoco la risa de hace un minuto con el brazo

\- ¿entonces no pasa nada, todo seguira como siempre verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro recuperando la sonrisa que tenia hace un minuto

-claro-respondio el castaño alegre como siempre

-uff que bueno-respondio el pelinegro aliviado-por cierto ¿porque nos querias a todos aqui en el parque en el primer dia de vacaciones?-pregunto de nuevo

-cuando lleguen los demas te digo-respondio takato

-esta bien hay que esperar-dijo finalmente Henry

y asi ambos se quedaron en el parque esperando al resto de sus amigos para que Takato pudiera darles la noticia.

continua en la siguiente parte...

 **Bueno chicos y chicas aqui acaba la primer parte, tuve que dividirlo en 2 partes porque pense que seria muy largo, en la siguiente parte presentare a uno de mis OC que probablemente usare como protagonista de otro fic que tengo planeado, bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	2. el inicio parte 2

**Hola a todos, bueno aqui esta la segunda parte del primer capitulo, tuve que dividir el primer capitulo es 2 partes porque si no quedaria muy largo, solo espero que disfruten esta parte final del primer capitulo, y perdonen por la introduccion larga de la parte pasada solo queria explicar unas cosas, bueno comenzemos**

No soy dueño de Digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes (si no ya le habria hecho una secuela), esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

capitulo 2: el inicio de las vacaciones parte 2

Takato y Henry estuvieron esperando por unos minutos al resto de sus amigos mientras sus digimons jugaban hasta que decidieron platicar un poco:

-¿por que tardan tanto?-dijo takato algo impaciente

-tranquilizate takato ya no deben de tardar-respondio henry tratando de calmarlo

de otro lado:  
guilmon y terriermon jugaban hasta que terriermon pregunto:

-guilmon, ¿cual era la noticia que nos querian dar?-

-tranquilizate terriermon, guilmon te dira la noticia cuando llegen los demas-respondio guilmon

-de acuerdo-dijo finalmente terriermon con algo de duda sobre lo que dijo su amigo

unos minutos despues:  
takato y henry estuvieron esperando sentados en una banca hasta que...

-¡hey muchachos!-grito una voz femenina

-¡chicos!-grito otra voz

los chicos voltearon hasta donde estaban las voces que los llamaron y vieron llegar a su amiga rika y su compañera Digimon renamon, esta vez rika vestia con una blusa negra de manga algo larga (que le llegaba hasta arriba de los codos), un short corto de mesclilla y unas botas de tacon blancas e iba acompañada de otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro, tambien con googles en la cabeza (diferentes a los de takato) y ojos tambien cafes, pero mas claro. este vestia con una playera sin mangas roja, una camisa blanca de botones abierta ensima de la playera, unos guantes negros con los dedos cortados, un pantalon tipo militar color verde muy oscuro y unos tenis negros, este chico se llamaba takeru **(uno de mis OC que usare durante la historia)** este tambien era un tamer de un digimon llamado Veemon, que podia llegar hasta la etapa mega (junto con takeru)llegando a ser UlforceVeedramon, el era primo de rika, es decir, hijo del hermano de papá de rika (que tambien aparecera en otro momento) y que se habia mudado de E.U.A a japon por el trabajo de su padre y que visitaba a menudo a rika para conversar o jugar a las digicartas (ya que ese juego tambien era popular en america) siendo de los mejores y se llevaba bien con su prima y los demas tamers, especialmente takato a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, a decir verdad rika habia cambiado en los ultimos años, ahora era una chica mas linda y amable con los demas y nada orgullosa y fria, ni siquiera con ryo (lo cual sorprende hasta hoy en dia a todos sus amigos, incluso a renamon),aunque seguia siendo cruel con hirokazu y kenta **(N.A. eso es algo que nunca cambiara no creen? XD)** , ella fue la primera en enterarse de que su primo tambien era lider de su propio grupo de tamers en america y que tambien habian peleado contra el d-reaper y ganado, gracias a UlforceVeedramon en su forma futuro ademas de que era un poco mayor que ella, ya que mientras rika tenia 16 años, takeru tenia 18 (siendo menor que ryo que tenia 20). ambos se acercaron a takato y henry para saludarlos:

-hola chicos ¿como estan?-saludo takeru alegre

-hola-dijo simplemente rika

-hola chicos que bueno que llegaron-dijo takato alegre de que sus amigos llegaran, aunque sonrojado un poco al ver a rika, a decir verdad el estaba enamorado de ella aunque no podia decirlo por miedo al pensar como reaccionaria y que talvez eso acabaria con su amistad **(N.A. problema amoroso clasico no creen?)**

-que tal chicos-dijo henry-a proposito takeru donde esta Veemon?-volvio a preguntar

takeru solo apunto hacia un arbol diciendo que ahi estaba Veemon subido en una rama relajandose junto con renamon que estaba sobre otra rama sentada observando hacia la nada

-a ya veo-dijo henry mientras volvia a ver a takeru

-por cierto takato ¿por que nos llamaste anoche eh?-pregunto esta vez rika, quien tambien estaba un poco sonrojada por ver a takato, ya que ella tambien estaba enamorada de el, pero tambien no podia decirlo por miedo a que lo rechazara **(N.A. otro problema amoroso clasico)**

-¿a que? a si-dijo takato recuperandose de la confusion-bueno veran yo...-apenas iba a decir hasta que vio llegar a los demas chicos junto con sus digimon quienes tambien se fueron a con guilmon con terriermon para saber sobre la noticia

-a miren hay vienen los chicos-dijo takato feliz de ver que habia llegado el resto de los chicos siendo ryo, juri, alice, hirokazu y kenta junto con sus digimons: ciberdramon, guardromon, marineangemon, labramon y leormon (las formas novato de dobermon y leomon, alcanzaron esta forma dias despues de salir del huevo, labramon tenia la forma de un perro algo grande de color rosa palido, con pelo algo esponjado de color rosa mas oscuro en la cabeza y cola, garras grandes de color amarillo y mostraba los colmillos, leormon tenia la forma de un cachorro de leon color naranja claro, con pelaje color naranja oscuro en la cabeza, con cola delgada y algo larga y un especie de collar con picos en el cuello)los chicos se acercaron a takato y a los demas, mientras que los digimons se fueron del lado de guilmon y terriermon, incluso renamon, veemon y ciberdramon querian saber sobre el plan de takato por parte de gulmon, mientras los chicos hablaban:

-que hay chicos hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo ryo muy alegre

-ryo, apenas nos volvimos a ver ayer-dijo rika algo molesta por el comentario de ryo

-¿ayer?wow como pasa el tiempo jeje-dijo ryo haciendose el tonto

-que tonto eres ryo-dijo takeru riendose por la actitud de su amigo

-¡no le digas tonto al rey digimon!-exclamaron hirokazu y kenta al mismo tiempo como siempre lo hacian cuando defiendian a ryo **(N.a. eso ya parece yaoi no les parece XD)**

-oigan tranquilos yo solo lo decia de broma-dijo takeru calmadamente

-mas te vale-dijo hirokazu calmandose un poco al igual que kenta

-bueno, si las cotorras pararon de hablar, hay que dejar que takato explique porque nos pidio que vinieramos tan temprano-dijo rika

-¡oye!-dijeron hirokazu y kenta al mismo tiempo ofendiendose del comentario de rika, ganandose una mirada fria por parte de la misma que los callo inmediatamente antes que contestaran algo de lo que se iban a arrepentir el resto de su vida **(N.a. recuerden chicos, mas vale prevenir que lamentar XD)**

-ya chicos no peleen, mi prima tiene razon hay que dejar que takato se explique-dijo takeru tratando de calmarlos

-takeru tiene mucha razon hay que dejar que takato se explique-dijo alice, pero a la vez se sonrojo al decir el nombre de takeru, a decir verdad alice estaba enamorada de takeru, pero no podia decircelo por su timidez, lo mismo le pasaba a takeru, por eso tambien se sonrojo al ver que alice le habia dado la razon, llevandose de paso una mirada burlona de rika haciendo que se volteara hacia otro lado todavia sonrojado y algo enojado con su prima

-a bueno chicos, ahora que estamos todos aqui reunidos, necesito decirles una gran noticia-dijo takato emocionadose

-¿y cual es takato?-dijo juri tomada del brazo de henry, lo cual no los sorprendio, ya que minutos antes ella habia explicado sobre su noviasgo con el peliazul, soprendiendo a casi todos excepto a takato quien ya lo sabia y les deseaba lo mejor a ambos (ver 1ra parte para entender mejor)

-bueno chicos ¿recuerdan a mi primo kai del que les conte una vez?-pregunto takato emocionandose

-a si yo si lo recuerdo, fue el que les dio refugio a ti y a tus padres cuando ataco el d-reaper ¿no es asi?-pregunto henry

-exacto, bueno la noticia trata que el y mi tio me prestaron su casa de playa por unas semanas y quisiera saber si alguien queria venir conmigo y guilmon de vacaciones-dijo takato emocionado

todos se quedaron callados por un segundo hasta que henry respondio:

-yo quiero ir-dijo bastante seguro-ademas suzie no podra ir ya que estara en un campamento todo el verano-

-yo tambien quiero ir-dijo rika haciendo que takato se emocionara aunque lo oculto

-yo tambien ire, seguro veemon querra un descanso de tanto entrenamiento-dijo takeru volteando hacia donde estaba su compañero digimon con los demas, al parecer ya se habian enterado por parte de guilmon sobre el plan de takato

-muy bien-dijo takato mientras apuntaba los nombres de henry, rika y takeru en un papel que tenia doblado en un bolsillo del pantalon- ¿y ustedes?-pregunto despues refiriendose a juri, alice, hirokazu, kenta y ryo

-obviamente yo tambien ire-dijo juri-despues de todo a donde henry vaya, yo ire-dijo despues abrazando a henry haciendo que se sonrojara

-yo tambien ire-dijo alice timidamente

-yo tambien ire, despues de todo me hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones-dijo ryo estirandose un poco

-yo igual, ya que a donde vaya el rey digimon yo ire-dijo hirokazu alegre- ¿no kenta?-pregunto a su amigo con lentes el cual estaba con la cabeza baja

-yo no podre ir, prometi ir de viaje con mis padres-dijo kenta medio triste-pero diviertanse mucho-dijo despues recuperando la sonrisa

-a bueno, como tu quieras-dijo hirokazu tambien un poco triste-y bueno ¿cuando nos vamos?-pregunto despues

todos voltearon a takato, el cual aun conservaba su sonrisa hasta que contesto:

-mañana nos iremos, asi que preparense y avisen a sus papás, nos veremos mañana en este parque a las 10:00 AM ¿de acuerdo?-dijo finalmente

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos al unisono, excepto kenta

-bien nos vemos mañana-dijo takato despidiendose al igual que guilmon quien lo alcanzo despues, dejando a todos, incluso a los digimon, hablando sobre el tema

con takato y guilmon:

-y bien ¿que dijeron takato?-pregunto guilmon a su tamer

-ya varios dijeron que si guilmon, de hecho casi todos exceptuando a kenta que dijo que no podria ir, pero ya que, sera mejor llamar a mi tio para decirle cuantos iran-dijo mientras marcaba en su celular

-solo espero que nos divirtamos mucho takato-dijo finalmente guilmon

-yo tambien guilmon jeje-respondio takato

asi ambos decidieron regresar a casa para preparar todo para las mejores vacaciones de su vida

continuara en el siguiente capitulo...

 **bueno chicos espero les haya gustado esta parte, en el siguiente revelare un poco de otro de mis OC y un poco sobre el secreto de rika ¿que sera? averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	3. empacando para las vacaciones

**Hola a todos, aqui estoy con otro capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero por diversos motivos no pude antes subir este capitulo, antes de empezar quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

 **-decidi que el anterior capitulo fuera el capitulo 2 y este el 3, para evitar equivocarme.**

 **-perdonen por las faltas de ortografia de las anteriores partes, les juro que no volvera a ocurrir.**

 **-cambiare la forma de decir los dialogos para evitar confusiones, eso sera a partir de aqui hasta el final de la historia, incluyendo otros fics que tengo planeados a futuro.**

 **bueno aclarando todo eso comenzemos:**

 **(no soy dueño de digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes (exceptuando a takeru, mi OC)**

capitulo 3: empacando para la vacaciones y una apuesta

despues de que takato y guilmon les dijeran a sus amigos sobre el plan de las vacaciones y se fueran, los tamers y sus digimon se quedaron a charlar un rato:

ryo:(bastante alegre) a que bueno tomaremos unas vacaciones ¿no les alegra?

rika:(algo molesta) claro que si pero no tienes que repetirlo

ryo: perdon mi reina (guiñandole un ojo, haciendo que rika lo ignorara) **(** **N.A. aunque haya cambiado, seguira siendo rika** **¿no?** )

hirokazu: tienes razon ryo (diciendo alegre apoyando a ryo) ¿tu que dices guardromon?

guardromon: tienes razon hirokazu (levantando el dedo en señal de aprovacion)

rika: ambos son un par de tontos

hirokazu/guardromon: ¡oye! (gritando bastante enojados)

renamon: rika tranquila tienes que relajarte; que para eso son las vacaciones

Takeru: si prima, Relajate

rika: creo que tienen razon (calmandose)

henry: bueno dejando todo eso a un lado, sera mejor regresar a nuestras casas para avisar a nuestros papás y empacar nuestras cosas

todos: de acuerdo

terriermon: ¡momantai! y recuerden todos que nos veremos aqui mañana

juri: esta bien, eso ya lo sabemos

despues de esa conversacion todos se fueron a sus casas para prepararse para las vacaciones; todos avisaron a sus papás sobre el viaje, diciendo que no habia problema, ademas de que iban con 2 mayores de edad (takeru y ryo)  
y que llevarian a sus digimons en caso de emergencia, ellos decidieron aceptar, aunque con algo de duda.  
pero vamos primero con nuestras chicas enamoradas, osea Rika y alice, las cuales ya habian pactado que durante esas vacaciones dirian lo que sienten a los respectivos lideres, osea takato y takeru **(N.A. les digo asi ya que takato es el lider del los tamers de japon y takeru de los de america)** vamos con cada una.

con alice:  
ella se encontraba empacando sus cosas para el viaje, mientras labramon descansaba en su cama, asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio que alice estaba desesperada buscando algo en su armario, labramon podia notarlo por la expresion que veia en la cara de alice, incluso gracias a su sentido del oido muy agudo, podia escuchar lo que su tamer decia:

alice: no este no, no este tampoco, no este se ve feo, no, no, no (decia bastante nerviosa, mientras tiraba al suelo varios trajes de baño)

despues de oir a su tamer, labramon decidio levantarse de donde estaba para preguntarle lo que le pasaba y de paso tratar de ayudarle:

labramon: ¿alice que te pasa?¿ te puedo ayudar?recuerda que soy tu digimon camarada y te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras(dijo con una voz algo infantil, por el hecho de apenas estar en la etapa novato)

alice no lo escucho y siguio tirando mas y mas ropa hasta dejar aplastado a labramon, quien solo pudo gritar mientras veia lo que le venia encima, por otro lado alice ya habia encontrado lo que buscaba, un traje de baño negro de una pieza con el dibujo de una estrella morada en el centro , en ese momento volteo hacia su cama donde habia dejado a su compañero digimon para mostrarle lo que habia encontrado:

alice: mira labramon lo encontre ¿uh? (dijo volteando y fijandose que labramon no estaba, esto la preocupo y empezo a buscarlo)

alice: labramon, labramon ¿donde estas? (dijo buscandolo por todas partes pero no logro encontrarlo)que raro no esta donde lo deje ¿donde estara?

¿?: aqui estoy (dijo una voz de la nada, haciendo que alice se asustara un poco, hasta que vio que la voz provenia de una pequeña montaña de ropa en medio del cuarto, de la cual salio labramon)

alice: a que bueno que te encontre labramon no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, pero ¿que hacias metido ahi?

labramon: creeme alice no quieres saber **(N.A. pobre labramon XD)** por cierto ¿que buscabas hace un momento que estabas tan nerviosa? (pregunto a su tamer)

alice: esto (dijo mostrandole el traje de baño ya antes mencionado a su compañero digimon)dime ¿crees que a takeru le guste? porque ya sabes lo que siento por el y quiero impresionarlo (dijo sonrojandose)

labramon: creo que si le gustara y calmate por lo otro, ya que de seguro tu tambien le gustas, y creo tambien esta enamorado de ti, no de lo que usas (mientras salia completamente de la montaña de vestidos en la que estaba)

alice: creo que tienes razon labramon, gracias (dijo abrazandolo) bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo (mientras abria la puerta del cuarto)

labramon: ¡muy bien, muero de hambre! (grito saliendo del cuarto haciendo que alice se riera, al igual que su padre, rob mcoy, quien ya estaba en la cocina)

con rika:  
ella estaba tambien empacando sus cosas para el viaje, solo que con más calma, mientras renamon la miraba arrodillada y callada como siempre, hasta que rika hablo:

rika: renamon dime algo

Renamon: ¿Que Pasa Rika?

rika: ¿crees que takato sienta lo mismo que yo siento por el?(dijo mientras se sonrojaba)

renamon: no lo se rika, pero probablemente si

rika: ¿como lo sabes? dime (aun sonrojada)

renamon: tengo mis sospechas (respondio mientras recordaba lo que paso en el parque esa mañana cuando takato se sonrojo al ver a rika y a rika le paso lo mismo, haciendo que riera en voz baja)

en ese momento rika miro a renamon de forma extraña y siguio empacando tranquilamente algo de ropa hasta que volvio a hablar:

rika: solo espero que a takato le guste este traje de baño (se dijo a si misma mientras veia un traje de baño, tambien de una pieza, de color blanco con tirantes de color azul cielo con el dibujo del simbolo del yingyang en la parte de arriba del lado izquierdo)tratare de ser valiente para decirle lo que siento durante estas vacaciones (mientras se sonrojaba aun más)

renamon escucho esto y sonrio al ver que su tamer habia cambiado más de lo que pensaba, el silencio siguio hasta que tanto rika como renamon escucharon algo de musica que venia de la sala, ambas fueron hasta alla, solo para encontrar a seiko, la abuela de rika, viendo la television, al parecer era un programa musical en donde se mostraba a una cantante bastante joven, mas o menos de la edad de rika, tambien con el cabello largo y de color castaño/pelirrojo como rika **(N.A. la verdad no se si rika tiene el cabello castaño o pelirrojo, si alguien me puede responder)** esta vestia con un elegante vestido de color purpura con una abertura en el muslo y con la espalda descubierta y unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, lo curioso es que esa cantante llevaba un antifaz en el rostro, con la imagen de una mariposa en medio de los ojos, esta al parecer estaba cantando en un concierto grabado hace unos dias que se estaba transmitiendo ese mismo momento, esa cantante se llamaba ``rock lady´´ o al menos asi le apodaban, rika pudo escuchar la cancion que esa cantante cantaba o al menos una parte, ya que la cancion estaba a punto de acabar:

 _Light up! Moon Ten kara orita_

 _Kotae wa tada hitotsu to kagiranai desho_

 _Saa Light up! Moon Sora wo tsukinuke_

 _Kagayaki wo mise tsukete hashiritsuzukeru_

 _Kakenuketeku Fighter_

 _Light up! Moon Yami wo kirisaku_

 _Tsukuriwarai nante hitsuyou nai desho_

 _Saa Light up! Moon Daichi ni hibike_

 _Azayakani habataite kawari hajimeru_

 _Kakenuketeku Fighter._

(partes finales de la cancion ``Moon Fighter´´ primer tema de rika, si quieren escucharla completa busquenla por youtube)

rika al escuchar esa cancion, y al ver que la cantante sonrrio y agradecio a todo el publico que estaba ahi por asistir al concierto, tomo el telefono que estaba en la sala y se fue a un pasillo alejado a hacer una llamada:

¿?: ¿hola quien habla? (pregunto otra voz masculina al otro lado del telefono, sonaba un poco madura, casi como la de un adulto)

rika: ¿tsubaza? soy yo rika (respondio rika, al parecer el chico con el que hablaba rika se llamaba tsubaza)

tsubaza: ¿rika? a que bueno que llamas hace tiempo que no hablabamos amiga **(N.A. tsubaza es otro de mis OC, lo describire en otro capitulo más adelante)** bueno ¿que necesitas?(pregunto muy animado)

rika: pues, no me dijiste que el concierto se transmitiria hoy, eso me puede traer problemas (dijo enojada)

tsubaza: ya tranquila rika perdoname por no decirte, he estado muy ocupado, ademas de que megumi y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas **(N.A. megumi tambien es otro de mis OC, a ella tambien la describire en otro capitulo)**

rika: ¿volvieron a pelear?

tsubaza: si (con tono aburrido, como si pasara siempre)

rika: bueno eso no importa, oye tsubaza

tsubaza: ¿que pasa rika?

rika: nada, solo queria decirte que me tomare unas vacaciones, por lo que no podre asistir a los siguientes eventos

tsubaza: de acuerdo rika, le dire a megumi que te cubra hasta que acaben tus vacaciones

rika: gracias tsubaza, nos vemos, luego te llamo

tsubaza: esta bien rika, adios(se despidio y luego colgo)

rika tambien colgo el telefono y lo coloco en su lugar y se fue a su cuarto a seguir empacando lo que le faltaba para las vacaciones, renamon escucho toda la conversacion y se puso pensativa sobre lo que hablo rika con el otro chico al otro lado del telefono, aunque prefirio no preguntarle a rika de lo hablaba con el otro chico para no molestarla, por lo que regreso al cuarto de rika para ayudarle a empacar.

al dia siguiente:  
takato se levanto temprano, se cambio de ropa por la que uso el dia anterior y desperto a su compañero digimon para ir a desayunar e ir al parque para esperar a su amigos y de paso el autobus que los llevaria a la casa de sus tios para las vacaciones **(N.A. no se muy bien donde vive kai, si tambien me lo pudieran decir)** y eso hicieron, al final llegaron al parque para esperar, el primero en llegar fue ryo, quien tenia una cara de querer decirle a takato algo y asi hiso, le dijo a ciberdramon y a guilmon que se fueran a otro lado para poder dejarlos hablar a solas:

ryo: hola takato, veo que fui el primero en llegar (decia algo dudoso)

takato: hola ryo, si parece que tu y ciberdramon fueron los primeros en llegar a proposito ¿porque les pediste a nuestros digimons que se fueran a otro lado para que pudieramos hablar a solas? ¿que quieres proponerme?(pregunto con duda)

ryo: bueno takato, puede que esto no te agrade pero quiero hacer una apuesta contigo (con tono de seguridad en su voz)

takato: ¿una apuesta?

ryo: si, ya que sospeche que a ti te gustaba rika, quiero hacer una apuesta que trata de que el primero que logre hacerse novio de rika gana y el otro sera su sirviente por lo que quede de vacaciones

takato: ¡quien te dijo que me gustaba rika!(grito sonrojado)

ryo: por favor takato eso se nota en el aire jeje (con tono de burla)

takato: bueno no importa, pero ryo eso de la apuesta esta mal, no deberiamos jugar asi con los sentimientos de las personas (dijo con tono enojado)

ryo: vamos takato ¿o a caso eres una gallina? (de nuevo con tono burlesco)

takato: ¡no soy gallina y acepto la apuesta!(dijo decidido a ganarle a ryo)

ryo: de acuerdo es un trato(estrechando la mano a takato) pero que esto que quede entre nosotros, no hay que decirle de esto a nadie ni siquiera a rika(dijo mientras un escalofrio recorria la espalda de ambos al imaginarse como se podria rika al saber sobre la apuesta **(N.A. rayos hasta a mi me dio miedo)** ) ¿ok?

takato: ok, bueno ahora hay que esperar a los demas para irnos de vacaciones (dijo alegre)

ryo: de acuerdo, esperemos

asi ambos tamers se sentaron en una banca para esperar a sus amigos y tomar el autobus, para ya empezar las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas...

Continua en el siguiente capitulo...

 **bueno chicos y chicas, aqui termina este capitulo, tuve dejarlo hasta aqui para no hacerlo tan largo, como ven ya revele parte del secreto de rika y algo de mis otros OC, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos los han dejado reviews en mi pagina, de verdad me agrada que les guste mi historia y espero que siga siendo asi, tambien quiero diculparme por 2 cosas:**  
 **-por dejar tantas notas del autor, osea yo, fueron para aclarar unos puntos importantes y para hacer reir un poco**

 **-y por demorarme tanto, he tenido unos problemas con mi computador, pero les juro que para la proxima no me demorare mucho**

 **bueno eso es todo lo que queria decir, dejen reviews y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	4. la llegada y un secreto al descubierto

**Hola digifans** , **aqui estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, este sera un poco más largo ya que he tenido muchas ideas en la cabeza y queria publicarlas desde hace tiempo, pero bueno ya que, espero que les guste**

(no soy dueño de digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes(exceptuando a mis OC)

capitulo 4: la llegada y un secreto al descubierto

takato y ryo esperaron por varios minutos a que sus amigos llegaran, hasta que vieron como poco a poco sus amigos iban llegando junto a sus digimons, llegando takeru y alice unos minutos tarde, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos comenzaron a hablar:

takato: vaya chicos llegaron un poco tarde ¿no creen?(refiriendose a takeru y alice)

takeru: perdon takato, tuvimos que llegar un poco tarde ya que tuve que recojer a alice a su casa

rika: con que recojer a alice a su casa ¿he? (dijo con tono de burla, haciendo que takeru y alice se voltearan a ver y luego se voltearan a lados opuestos sonrojados)

renamon: rika, deberias dejar de avengonzar a takeru con eso (regañandola)

rika: ¿que? es divertido molestarlo (dijo con algo de malicia, haciendo que renamon suspirara con algo de resignacion)

veemon: ¿jefe que le ocurre?(mientras tiraba del pantalon azul que takeru llevaba, haciendo que su tamer reaccionara)

takeru: na-nada veemon, y ya te he dicho que no me digas jefe se oye muy formal, solo dime takeru

veemon: de acuerdo jefe, digo takeru jeje

hirokazu: bueno, dejando todo eso a un lado sera mejor ya irnos ¿no creen?(con tono impaciente)

guardromon: tranquilizate hirokazu, aun no ha llegado el autobus

hirokazu: pero ya quiero ir (cambiando su tono a uno de mucha poca paciencia, asi siguio quejandose por varios minutos hasta que rika le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para callarlo)

rika: sera mejor que te calles antes que te de uno más fuerte (dijo bastante enojada)

hirokazu: (con un chichon en la cabeza por el golpe)pe-perdon

takeru: rayos, no sabia que mi prima tuviera tanta fuerza, de todos modos estoy agradecido por haberlo callado, ya me estaba desesperando

juri: creo que todavia hay cosas que no conoces de rika, takeru (dijo mientras cargaba a leormon, todavia dormido, en sus brazos)

henry: bueno ¿a que hora llegara el autobus takato? no es que sea impaciente solo pregunto

takato: llegara dentro de unos minutos (mientras miraba la hora en su celular, este marcaba que ya eran las 10:12 AM)como sea, espero que ya tengan todo listo para irnos

¿?: irse a donde (pregunto una voz que venia de unos arbustos cercanos a donde estaban los chicos, los arbustos se movieron, revelando que era impmon quien pregunto)

takato: ¿nos estabas espiando impmon? (pregunto algo molesto)

impmon: en realidad no, yo estaba por aqui esperando a ai y makoto para irnos de viaje

renamon: irse de viaje ¿a donde?

impmon: a ozaka, ai y makoto tienen unos parientes alla y sus padres van a rentar una casa para pasar las vacaciones alli

renamon: ah, ya entiendo

impmon: si, y bueno ellos me pidieron que los esperara aqui para que pudieran arreglar unas cosas

makoto: impmon, ya vamonos o se nos hara tarde (dijo gritando desde lejos)

impmon: si ya voy, bueno sera mejor que me vaya antes de que me dejen, adios (dijo mientras que corria con sus tamers)

todos: adios impmon (despidiendose)

takato: a miren chicos, el autobus ya llego, vamos

todos subieron al autobus, el cual era bastante grande para que todos cupieran dentro

ryo: vaya takato, esto debio costar mucho ¿no?

takato: en realidad no, mi tio trabaja en una terminal de autobuses, bueno sientense, que ya es hora de irnos

todos(excepto takato): esta bien

despues de eso todos se sentaron en sus lugares, de un lado iban los chicos y de otro lado las chicas junto a los digimons, el viaje no fue muy largo hasta que al fin llegaron al lugar, era una casa bastante grande con varias habitaciones y 2 baños y un balcon atras de la casa, ademas de una piscina, los chicos y sus digimons bajaron del autobus para entrar dentro de la casa la cual tenia un ligero toque japones:

hirokazu: wow, esta casa es asombrosa (dijo mientras recorria la casa con la vista)

rika: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el, esta casa es muy grande

takeru: tienes razon prima, es increible ¿tu que dices veemon?

veemon: tienes razon takeru (mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprovacion)

takato: bueno chicos, ahora hay que decidir como nos acomodaremos

guilmon: ¿que quieres decir takato?

takato: bueno guilmon lo explicare, esta casa tiene 4 habitaciones y nosotros somos 8 sin contar a nuestros digimons, por lo que nos acomodaremos por parejas junto a nuestros camaradas, para acomodarnos le pedi a alice que hiciera el reparto ¿no alice?

alice: tienes razon takato, permitanme (dijo para despues buscar algo en su maleta, para al final sacar una tabla con una hoja puesta)bueno aqui esta ¿me permites leerla takato?

takato: adelante alice

alice: bueno, los cuartos estan enumerados para que no se equivoquen, en el cuarto 2 iremos takeru y yo junto a labramon y veemon ¿no te molesta takeru?(pregunto sonrojada)

takeru: para nada alice, estoy totalmente de acuerdo(respondio tambien algo sonrojado)

rika: con que totalmente de acuerdo ¿he? (dijo burlandose, haciendo que takeru y alice se sonrojaran aun más y renamon suspirara)

labramon: alice mejor prosigue por favor

alice: de acuerdo(mientras su color de piel volvia a la normalidad)bueno en el cuarto 3 iran henry y juri junto con terriermon y leormon ¿esta bien?

henry/yuri: si muy bien (dijeron con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras terriermon estaba en el hombro de henry y leormon era cargado por yuri

alice: muy bien y en el cuarto 4 iran ryo y hirokazu junto a monodramon y guardromon ¿estan de acuerdo los cuatro?

ryo: yo no tengo problema y ¿tu monodramon?

monodramon: tampoco ryo

hirokazu: muy bien, compartire cuarto con el rey digimon, que genial ¿no es asi guardromon?

guardromon: cierto hirokazu

takato: esperen, esperen, esperen, a ver, alice y takeru en un cuarto, juri y henry en otro cuarto y hirokazu y ryo en otro ¿no es asi?

alice: si ¿por que?

takato: porque eso significa...(se detiene a pensar un momento hasta que se da cuenta de lo que sucede y dice, o mas bien grita) ¡alice, tenias esto planeado desde un principio!(grito sonrojado al igual que rika quien estaba unos centimetros lejos de donde estaba takato) **(N.A. que incomodo momento ¿no lo creen?)**

alice: se podria decir que si (con sonrisa inocente)

guilmon: takato ¿que te pasa, por que estas rojo de la cara?

takato: ¿ah? por nada guilmon, bueno chicos, mejor hay que acomodar nuestras cosas en nuestras habitaciones (dijo cambiando de tema)

todos (excepto takato): esta bien(mientras tomaban sus maletas y mochilas)

luego de ese momento incomodo todos fueron a sus habitaciones a acomodar sus cosas, las habitaciones eran algo grandes con 2 futones(o colchonetas) **(N.A. como la que tiene Rika para dormir)** y un armario para guardar sus cosas, ademas de de que cada uno tenia una ventana para ver hacia afuera, despues de acomodar sus cosas y decidir como iban a dormir, todos decidieron bajar a comer ya que yuri y alice como ya sabian cocinar, ya tenian ya la comida ya hecha, mientras los tamers comian decidieron platicar un poco:

takato: muy bien chicos ¿que les parece la casa? ¿les gusta?(pregunto para que al final le contestaran todos con un ``si´´ )bien eso espero porque estaremos aqui 3 semanas

ryo: ¿3 semanas?wow genial, la pasaremos increible ¿no lo creen?

hirokazu: tienes razon ryo (mientras chocaba puños con ryo)

veemon: si, saben esto me recuerda a cuando takeru y rika eran pequeños y juntos a sus padres fueron a pescar una vez fue un dia inolvidable, mas el oir a rika cantar, su voz era...(no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rika le tapo la boca mientras reia nerviosamente)

todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo veemon, mas takato sobre que rika cantaba cuando era niña, el silencio reino en la mesa hasta que ryo hablo:

ryo: wow enserio rika ¿sabes cantar?(rika no respondio)

hirokazu: de seguro se quedo callada porque no canta bien(dijo para que al final recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de takeru) ¡auch! oye porque hiciste eso!(pregunto enojado)

takeru: no vuelvas a decir eso de mi prima ni de broma oiste(dijo friamente haciendo que hirokazu temblara de miedo) **(N.A. diablos, que bipolar es takeru ¿no lo creen?)**

rika: creo que mejor me voy al balcon, los veo despues(con tono triste)

en ese momento rika se fue directo al balcon con tristesa, veemon se sitio culpable por hablar de más y queria diculparse hasta que takato se levanto de la mesa y hablo:

takato: creo que ire a hablar con ella, guilmon espera aqui

takato se retiro a seguir a rika hasta el balcon, estaba algo enojado con hirokazu por hablar de mas, pero queria ir a disculparse, fue directo hasta el balcon para hablar con rika, hasta que escucho musica que venia del celular de rika, takato se sorprendio al ver a rika cantando:

rika:

 _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi_

 _ni yakusoku shita kara_

 _Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi_

 _wo onegai tsutaete ne._

 _Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni_

 _totsuzen tobikonde kita_

 _Sukoshi itakatta toko_

 _yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

 _Konna ni hotto suru koto_

 _wa hajimete dakara_

 _Sono nukumori wo sotto poketto_

 _ni tsume konde aruite ikitai..._

 _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi_

 _ni yakusoku shita kara_

 _Sabishii toki mo hirogaru_

 _orenji wo nagamete_

 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi_

 _ga sasayaite kureru_

 _Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi_

 _wo onegai tsutaete ne._

(en ese momento de la cancion, takato decidio sentarse en una silla cercana para oir mejor)

 _Anata ga ichiban suki_

 _na saikou no egao de_

 _Mukaerareru you ni watashi_

 _mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai..._

 _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi_

 _ni yakusoku shita kara_

 _Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji wo dakishime_

 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi_

 _ga oshiete kureta no_

 _Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todoku tte._

 _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi_

 _ni yakusoku shita kara_

 _Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji wo kanjite_

 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuji_

 _wa tsunagatteru kara_

 _Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru_

 _Futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru._

(``yuuhi ni yakusoku´´ es uno de los temas de la pelicula Runaway Locomon y considerado por muchos, incluso por mi, como uno de los temas de rika, si quieren escucharla busquenla por youtube)

al terminar la cancion, rika se recargo un poco más en el barandal estando callada, eso hasta que hablo:

rika: (suspiro)que bien se sintio cantar (dijo con más calma hasta que escucho unos aplausos que venian de detras de ella, rika volteo topandose con takato quien era quien aplaudia)

takato: bravo, bravo, bravo(decia entre aplausos)que bien cantas(mientras dejaba de aplaudir)

rika: ¿me escuchaste?(decia roja de la verguenza)

takato: claro que si, y hirokazu estaba equivocado, cantas excelente

rika al oir eso se sonrojo, al igual que takato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que rika hablo:

rika: takato quiero que me hagas una promesa(dijo aun sonrojada)

takato: ¿que promesa rika?(pregunto aun sonrojado tambien)

rika: promete que nunca le diras a nadie de que me oiste cantar, ni siquiera a takeru ¿de acuerdo?(mientras alzaba el dedo meñique para la clasica ``promesa del meñique´´) **(N.A. eso es una tradicion japonesa, trata de que 2 personas que se prometen algo, se toman de sus dedos meñiques argumentando que esa promesa es totalmente inrrompible como una cadena)**

takato: de acuerdo rika(dijo para despues tambien alzar su dedo meñique y tomar el de rika haciendo el juramento)bueno ¿que te parece si vamos con los chicos?(mientras soltaba el dedo de rika)

rika: de acuerdo vamos (mientras tomaba su celular de la mesa)

takato: muy bien vamos

asi despues de varias sorpresas, ambos tamers se retiraron adentro de la casa con sus amigos para seguir divirtiendose el resto del dia.

continuara en el siguiente capitulo...

 **bueno chicos y chicas espero les haya gustado el capitulo ¿que les parecio la idea de incluir una cancion en el capitulo?¿quieren que incluya más a lo largo del fic? comenten en los reviews si les gusto la idea y si quieren que incluya mas, ademas de sugerir canciones que no sean exclusivamente de digimon, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	5. un dia de campo parte 1

**Que tal amigos, bueno despues de mucho tiempo aqui vengo con otro capitulo, perdon por demorarme demasiado pero eso fue por unos asuntos personales, antes de empezar quiero dar un agradecimiento al ficcioner ``Cesar14399´´ por los consejos que me ha dado por mensaje privado, enserio te lo agradesco mucho amigo tratare de mejorar mi historia de ahora en adelante bueno comenzemos:**

(no soy dueño de digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes(exceptuando a mis OC)

capitulo 5: un dia de campo parte 1

 _(POV de takato)_

despues de aquel momento que tuve con rika y de oirla cantar por primera vez, ahora cargaba con tres cosas en la mente:

-decirle a rika lo que siento por ella, aunque todavia tenia algo de tiempo queria decirselo de una vez.

-la apuesta con ryo, aunque en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con eso de jugar con los sentimientos de rika, pero no queria romper mi palabra y quedar como cobarde, no es que me importara pero ryo cuando regresaramos de seguro lo divulgaria por toda la escuela y yo quedaria como gallina y perderia la amistad de mis amigos y el amor de rika porque creerian que soy un insensible e idiota.

-la promesa que le hice a rika, en realidad eso era facil de cumplir pero en algun momento la verdad saldria a la luz.

sin duda ahora estaba en un dilema conmigo mismo, pero tengo que sobrevivir de alguna forma, ademas logre con esfuerzo convencer a alice del cambio de cuartos, alice se deciluciono un poco pero dijo que aceptaba ya que tambien le pareceria incomodo tener que compartir cuarto con el chico que le gusta en secreto, osea takeru, por lo que ahora el orden de cuarto era el siguiente: henry y yo en el cuarto1 junto a guilmon y terriermon, alice y juri en el cuarto2 junto a labramon y leormon y takeru y rika en el cuarto3 junto a veemon y renamon, los unicos que no cambiaron de cuarto fueron ryo y hirokazu junto a monodramon y guardromon, quienes aun estaban en el cuarto4, despues de esos cambios reacomodamos nuestras cosas y al final nos fuimos a dormir esperando a decidir lo que hariamos el dia siguiente.

 _(POV normal, es decir en tercera persona)_

a la mañana siguiente fue de nuevo un dia soleado en todo japon, y despues de una larga noche los tamers y sus digimons comenzaron a despertar siendo los primeros takeru y alice, al momento de que cada uno sale de su cuarto se toparon cara a cara asi que decidieron hablar antes de ir a desayunar:

takeru: (bosteza)buenos dias alice

alice: (tambien bostezando)buenos dias takeru(dice con una sonrisa algo timida haciendo que takeru se sonrojara un poco)

ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que takeru hablo:

takeru: y...como dormiste(con tono nervioso)

alice: muy bien gracias por preguntar(con su clasico tono timido)

takeru: de nada(dijo sonrojado)bueno ¿por que no vamos a desayunar?(aun sonrojado)

alice: de acuerdo(tambien sonrojada)

al momento de que takeru iba directo hacia la cocina, tropieza con algo y queda a centimetros del rostro de alice sosteniendose a la pared con los brazos teniendo sus rostros cerca a pocos centimetros, ambos, bastante sonrojados, acercaron sus rostros, casi sintiendo la respiracion del otro, estuvieron a pocos centimetros de besarse hasta que una voz los interrumpio:

rika: (con tono de burla)vaya, vaya, vaya, si quieren hacer eso vayanse a un cuarto solos tortolitos(dijo para despues reirse).

renamon, labramon y veemon tambien salieron de sus respectivos cuartos al oir la risa de rika **(N.A. recuerden que los digimons duermen en los mismos cuartos que sus respectivos tamers)** y se toparon con la incomoda escena de takeru a punto de besar a alice, mientras veemon y labramon se vieron con expresion confundida por no entender lo que pasaba, renamon le lanzo una mirada a rika para que dejara de reirse, lo cual esta hizo, en ese momento takeru y alice se separaron super sonrojados con la cabeza baja de la verguenza, de nuevo hubo silencio hasta que takeru con una sonrisa algo burlesca hablo:

takeru: prima, no te rias que yo no te critico cuando estas asi con takato(dijo burlandose)

rika se paralizo por unos momentos _¿que habra querido decir con eso?_ es lo que ella se preguntaba en la cabeza, inmediatamente se sonrojo y se quedo callada por un momento hasta que alice hablo, haciendo que reaccionara:

alice: takeru no le digas eso a rika que la incomodas(dijo regañando a takeru)

takeru: muy bien, lo siento prima solo bromeaba(dijo disculpandose)

rika: e-esta bien (bastante nerviosa)bueno mejor vamos de una vez a desayunar

alice/takeru: de acuerdo

luego de ese momento, takeru, alice y rika se fueron al comedor el cual bastante grande para que todos cupieran junto a los digimons, poco a poco el resto de los tamers empezaron a levantarse e ir al comedor junto a sus digimons, rika, yuri y alice se encargaron de hacer el desayuno mientras los chicos hablaban de lo que harian en el dia, hasta que a takato se le ocurrio una idea:

takato: oigan chicos(todos le prestaron atencion) ¿que tal si despues de desayunar hacemos un dia de campo?

takeru: ¿un dia de campo? ¿me gusta la idea pero en donde?(con expresion de duda)

takato: bueno takeru, cerca de esta casa, a unas calles hay un pequeño parque ¿que dicen chicos? ¿les gusta la idea?(pregunto con duda)

henry: a mi me parece una buena idea ¿que dices yuri?(pregunto a su novia la cual respondio afirmativamente con la cabeza) ¿y tu terriermon?

terriermon: tambien estoy de acuerdo ¡Momantai!(respondio con alegria)

despues de eso los demas respondieron que ``si´´ al igual que los digimons, por lo que los tamers se pusieron de acuerdo en que llevar para el dia de campo, por ejemplo las chicas decidieron llevar la comida, takato y henry una manta para poder sentarse en el cesped y el resto llevaron otras cosas para entretenerse, despues de empacar lo necesario fueron directo al parque que sugirio takato el cual era bastante grande y limpio, rapidamente escojieron una parte del parque y colocaron la manta y acomodaron las cosas y se sentaron:

takeru: bueno chicos creo que paseare por alli, los veo luego(decia mientras se iba)

hirokazu: creo que yo lo seguire, solo espero que no me golpee otra vez(mientras se iba a seguir a takeru)

henry: yuri que tal si vamos a pasear por el parque ¿te parece?(dijo algo sonrojado)

yuri: esta bien (dijo con una sonrisa)leormon quedate aqui jugando, enseguida vuelvo

leormon: esta bien yuri diviertete(dijo con una voz parecida a la de labramon solo que un poco más grave)

terriermon: yo tambien me quedare, leormon que te parece si jugamos con la pelota que traje

leormon: de acuerdo terriermon vamos(dijo con una sonrisa)

mientras que henry y yuri se fueron por un lado, leormon y terriermon se fueron por otro lado a jugar con el resto de sus amigos digimons, exceptuando a renamon, veemon, guardromon y monodramon que decidieron quedarse a descanzar cerca de un arbol y los unicos que quedaban en el dia de campo eran takato, rika, ryo y alice, por lo que decidieron hablar un poco:

rika: creo que me sentare cerca de un arbol ya que hace mucho calor

ryo: y si mejor me siento contigo, mi reina(dijo con tono picaro haciendo que rika solo lo ignorara y fuera con takato a hablar)

rika: ¿takato me acompañas? quiero mostrarte algo(dijo algo sonrojada)

takato: esta bien rika(respondio tambien sonrojado)

ambos se fueron a una parte un poco lejos mientras ryo se ponia demasiado celoso, al parecer se estaba tomando enserio la apuesta **(N.A. recuerden que aunque se oiga mal para takato, el y ryo hicieron una apuesta par saber quien primero se hacia novio de rika, para entender mejor vean el cap.3 de la historia)** alice pudo notar los celos de ryo haci que decidio preguntarle que le sucedia:

alice: ¿ryo que te sucede? ¿te pasa algo?(pregunto con inocencia, aunque ya sospechaba algo sobre lo que le pasaba a ryo)

ryo: no, no me pasa nada alice(dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho)

alice: Esta ¿bien?(con expresion de duda en el rostro, mientras le salia una gota al estilo anime)

con hirokazu y takeru:  
hirokazu busco a takeru por varios lugares hasta que lo encontro sentado a las orillas de un lago, lo que le sorprendio fue que takeru traia una guitarra electrica de color azul, como el de veemon, hirokazu se acerco hasta donde estaba takeru para hablar:

hirokazu: ¡oye takeru!(takeru voltea) ¿que es lo que haces con esa guitarra?

takeru: hola hirokazu y bueno estaba practicando unas notas(dijo mientras le hacia una seña a hirokazu para que se sentara junto a el)

hirokazu: no sabia que tocabas(dijo con algo de asombro)

takeru: si, bueno, lo que pasa es que en donde yo antes vivia tenia una banda con unos amigos

hirokazu: ¿ellos tambien eran tamers?

takeru: solo 3 de los 5 que formaban parte del grupo eran tamers, incluyendome a mi por supuesto

hirokazu: a ya veo

takeru: bueno ¿quieres oir una pequeña cancion que estoy componiendo?(pregunto mientras conectaba su guitarra a un peque o amplificador que tenia a un lado)

hirokazu: de acuerdo(mientras se acercaba un poco para oir mejor)

takeru: bien(suspira)aqui va(dijo mientras empezaba a tocar unas cuantas cuerdas) **(N.A. les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion para dar algo de ambiente)**

takeru:

 _Es muy dificil retomar_

 _el vuelo cuando el dolor esta_

 _Muy dentro de Mi corazón._

 _Yo se que el viento me guiará_

 _Hacia el Arcoiris que lejano esta_

 _Y así mis sueños alcanzar._

 _Hacia el cielo mirare_

 _Y mis objetivos sin duda cumpliré._

 _Hacia el futuro voy_

 _Lograré alcanzarlo_

 _Solo debo creer en mi_

 _Y nada me va a detener._

 _En mi alma arderá_

 _La fuerza que me impulsa_

 _Todos me acompañaran_

 _Unidos no nos vencerán._

(``Hirari tv. version´´ es el opening de digimon savers o data squad, si quieren escucharla completa busquenla por youtube)

cuando takeru termino de cantar, suspiro y dejo la guitarra a un lado, mientras oia a hirokazu aplaudir:

hirokazu: (dejo de aplaudir)vaya, cantas muy bien (dijo con expresion alegre)

takeru: gracias; oye queria disculparme contigo por lo del golpe de ayer, trataba de defender a mi prima por lo que dijiste(con tono arrepentido)

hirokazu: no te preocupes creo que me lo merecia(mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

takeru: ok, bueno ¿quieres escuchar otra cancion?(mientras tomaba de nuevo su guitarra)

hirokazu: muy bien(con tono alegre)

despues de eso, hirokazu siguio escuchando algunas canciones que takeru cantaba, mientras el resto de los tamers seguian disfrutando del dia de campo.

 **continuara en el siguiente capitulo...**

 **bueno chicos y chicas aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, especialmente la cancion, bueno dejare una pequeña trivia:**

 **¿que les parecio la cancion de takeru?**

 **¿queren que incluya otra en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?**

 **comenten sus respuestas en sus reviews, nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	6. un dia de campo parte 2

**Hola a todos, bueno espero que se la esten pasando muy bien y para los que son de México, esten planeando lo que haran en vacaciones, las cuales ya iniciaron, antes de empezar tambien quiero mandar un saludo al usuario ``redeyess´´ quien tambien a dicho sus comentarios de mi historia por mensaje privado, te mando un gran saludo hasta Colombia amigo y bueno mejor comenzemos:**

(no soy dueño de digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes(exceptuando a mis OC)

Capitulo 6: un dia de campo parte 2

mientras todos hacian diferentes cosas, Henry y Juri paseaban en una parte alejada del dia de campo, tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja, ambos platicaban cosas al azar:

Henry: que bonito es el parque ¿no lo crees Juri?

Juri: tienes mucha razon amor(dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Henry se sonrojara) ¡oh! mira que bonitas flores (mientras volteaba a ver un monton de rosas que estaban plantadas) ¿no son hermosas?(volteo a ver a Henry)

Henry: si tienes razon (al recordar algo solto una pequeña risa que Juri alcanzo a escuchar)

Juri: ¿que me ocultas Henry?(pregunto con duda a su novio el cual voltea hacia ella con expresion de duda)has estado muy extraño todo el rato ¿te preocupa algo? ¿o que escondes?

Henry: bueno creo que es hora (dijo algo serio dejando con duda a Juri)bueno toma son para ti(dijo bastante sonrojado mientras sacaba de atras de el un pequeño racimo de flores) **(N.A. olvide mencionar que durante un rato Henry tenia la mano derecha atras de el, mientras que con la izquierda tomaba la mano de Juri, lo digo ahora para evitar que se confundan)**

Juri: Henry, son hermosas, yo...(dijo sorprendida y sin habla mientras que recibia las flores)no se que decir

Henry: Juri, lo unico que puedo decirte es que te amo y eso nada lo va a cambiar (dijo para darle un beso en los labios a Juri,la cual acepto el beso con gusto)

Juri: yo tambien te amo Henry(dijo para despues despues besar a Henry, haciendo el beso mas largo)

ambos se quedaron besandose en esa parte del parque, para despues quedarse a descansar abrazados recargados en un arbol **(N.A. que romantico ¿no lo creen?)**

de otro lado:

Takato y Rika estaban sentados recargados en un arbol viendo a los digimons que jugaban, ambos estaban muy callados hasta que Takato rompio el silencio:

Takato: oye Rika(Rika volteo hacia el) ¿donde aprendiste a cantar asi como la otra noche? me sorprendiste(pregunto haciendo que Rika se quedara callada)bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien, no tienes que decirmelo, no quiero molestarte(dijo despues al ver la expresion de Rika)

Rika: no te preocupes, no me molesta(dijo con voz serena) bueno se podria decir que aprendi desde pequeña, como dijo Veemon, masomenos a los 6 años cuando mi mamá y mi papá estaban juntos, yo queria mucho a mi papá y se lo demostraba cantando felizmente cuando ibamos los 2 juntos a jugar al parque, justo al atardecer(despues de decir eso oculto su cabeza entre sus rodillas y empezo a sollozar, algo que Takato noto)pero cuando nos dejo a mi mama , a mi abuela y a mi, fue cuando cambie mi personalidad a una fria y seria, ya que eso me rompio el corazon(despues de eso comenzo a llorar de la tristeza, dejando su orgullo a un lado)

Takato: (pensando) _ahora entiendo porque cuando la conoci era tan fria, fue por eso que le paso, pobre_ (penso con tristeza para luego decir)Rika no te preocupes, aunque tu padre ya no este contigo, tienes amigos y una familia que siempre te comprendera y te ayudara, como yo por ejemplo(dijo para despues abrazar a Rika para consolarla y que dejara de llorar, algo que Rika hizo despues de algunos minutos de llorar en el hombro de Takato ella se sonrojo por el abrazo, hasta que Takato la solto tambien algo sonrojado)no te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras(dijo para poder consolarla)

Rika: gracias Takato, eres un gran amigo (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)(pensando) _aunque quisiera que fueramos algo más_ (penso algo feliz haciendo que se sonrojara)oye, hablando sobre frialdad ¿que tal si canto otra cancion para alegrarte un poco?(dijo mientras sacaba su celular y entraba a una carpeta con canciones)

Takato: ¿estas segura Rika? no quiero molestarte

Rika: no te preocupes, solo escucha(mientras seleccionaba y reproducia una cancion tipo rock) **(N.A. les recomiendo que abran otra pestaña del Google para escuchar mientras leen)**

Rika:

 _Asa mo ya ga Tadayaou machi no naka de_

 _Himeta kimochi setsunakute Tachi tomatta_

 _Sunao ni wa Doushite mo narenakute_

 _Kansha shiteru Kokoro dake ga chuu ni mau yo._

 _Dare ka o maneshita houhou wa shitakunai_

 _Hontou no watashi o shitte hoshii no._

 _Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara_

 _Tsubasa o kudasai_

 _Sugu soba ni tonde tte Tsutaetai koto ga aru kara_

 _Watashi no mama de._

(en ese parte Takato se sorprendio al ver que la cancion describia la forma en que Rika veia la vida y a la gente)

 _Tsuyogari no Oku ni kakushita omoi_

 _Soppo muita furi o shite Mitsumete ita_

 _Kotoba de wa Umaku arawasenakute_

 _Dakedo itsumo Egao dake de irarenai yo._

 _Subete o wakatte hoshii to wa iwanai wa_

 _Watashi no yarikata tsuranu kitai no._

 _Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara_

 _Yuuki o kudasai_

 _Ima sugu ni kaketette Todoketai mono ga aru kara_

 _Watashi no mama de._

 _Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau nara_

 _Tsubasa o kudasai_

 _Sugu soba ni tonde tte Tsutaetai koto ga aru kara_

 _Watashi no mama de._

(``My Style´´ es uno de los temas de Rika, el cual salio por primera vez en un disco llamado ``Girls Festival ´´, si quieren escuchar el disco y de paso la cancion, busquenlo por Youtube)

al terminar la cancion, Rika suspiro y se recargo un poco más junto a Takato haciendo que se sonrojara, se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Rika rompio el silencio:

Rika: Takato...

Takato: ¿si Rika?(pregunto bastante sonrojado)

Rika: te quiero, Takato-chan(dijo tambien sonrojada, para despues quedarse dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Takato)

Takato: yo tambien te quiero Rika-chan(dijo para abrazar a Rika con su brazo)

ambos se quedaron asi durante que atardecia, mientras que 2 personas veian de lejos la escena, una con alegria y ternura y otra con furia y celos.

en otra parte:

Alice y Ryo veian la escena tierna entre Takato y Rika, mientras que Alice estaba feliz por su amiga, Ryo estaba hirviendo de celos y porque no, de rabia:

Alice: ah que lindo ¿no lo crees Ryo?(dijo con ternura) _ojala que Takeru fuera asi conmigo_ (penso lo ultimo algo sonrojada)

Ryo: si Alice, tienes mucha razon (dijo con sarcasmo, mientras tenia una expresion de enojo en el rostro, ademas de un tic aun más grande en el ojo)es una escena muy linda(pensando) _no puede ser, si no me apresuro ese maldito de Takato ganara la apuesta_ (penso con rabia)

Alice: ¿te pasa algo Ryo? te he notado algo raro todo el dia de campo ¿ocurre algo malo?(dijo con inocencia aunque sospechando sobre lo que le pasaba a Ryo)

Ryo: no, no pasa nada malo alice ¿porque preguntas?(dijo con voz quebrada por la furia que sentia)

Alice: no, por nada(dijo mientras le salia varias gotas de sudor en la nuca)bueno creo que es hora de irnos, les avisare a los demas(dijo para despues ir con los demas)

despues de eso, Alice fue con los digimons para avisarles de que ya era hora de irse y que les avisaran a sus tamers y asi hicieron; Terriermon y Leormon fueron a avisarle a Henry y juri, Guardromon y Veemon a Hirokazu y Takeru y por ultimo Guilmon fue a avisarles a Takato y Rika, ya que Renamon se adelanto a vigilar que no hubiera problemas de regreso:

Guilmon: Takato, despierta ya es hora de irnos(mientras movia ligeramente a Takato, haciendo que despierte)

Takato: ¿ah?¿que? ah eres tu Guilmon que pasa (dijo para despues soltar un bostezo)

Guilmon: bueno Alice le dijo a Guilmon que ya era hora de irnos a casa

Takato: de acuerdo Guilmon, adelantate yo en un momento voy

Guilmon: esta bien Takato, te espero(dijo mientras se fue con los demas)

Takato observo por unos minutos a su compañero digimon irse, hasta que volteo a un lado suyo en donde estaba Rika dormida, Takato sonrio un poco y movio un poco a Rika para despertarla:

Rika: ¿ah? ¿que pasa?(dijo algo adormilada mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos con la mano)

Takato: vamos Rika es hora de irnos(mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

Rika: de acuerdo(mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Takato, para despues sacudir su ropa, la cual estaba un poco sucia producto de dormir en el pasto)

Takato: muy bien vamonos(mientras acompañaba a Rika camino a la casa de playa)

despues de todo eso los Tamers y sus digimons se fueron a casa, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, sin duda este dia fue inolvidable para todos, especialmente para Takato y Rika, quienes pensaron que este dia fue el mejor de toda su vida, ademas de que les dio muchas mas ganas de confesar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

continuara en el proximo capitulo...

 **bueno chicos y chicas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esta bien, se que no soy bueno con el romance, pero ya que, espero les haya gustado y ahora una pequeña trivia:**

 **¿que piensan del capitulo? ¿les gusto o no?**

 **¿quieren que ponga mas escenas romanticas en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿les gusto la cancion que puse en el capitulo?**

 **espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	7. una cena y una situacion inesperada

**Hola amigos, bueno espero que se encuentren bien, la verdad no tengo muchas cosas que decir esta vez, mas que una pequeña noticia que dire al final del capitulo, bueno disfrutenlo:**

(no soy dueño de digimon 3, ni de ninguno de sus personajes(exceptuando a mis OC)

Capitulo 7: una cena y una situacion inesperada

 _(POV Rika)_

ya pasaron varios dias desde que sali de vacaciones con mis amigos y nuestros digimons, la verdad me divertia mucho con mis amigos nadando en la piscina, conociendo la ciudad, etc, sin embargo aun no olvidaba aquel dia que pase en el parque con Takato, el me gusta y mucho pero no puedo decirselo por miedo a que me rechase y que me diga que solo me ve como una amiga, eso sin duda me romperia el corazon, pero no creo que Takato sea capaz de algo como eso ¿o si?bueno dejando eso a un lado tambien tenia un ligero problema con un ``asunto´´ personal que involucraba a un viejo amigo que conoci hace tiempo y del que les contare.

Todo ocurrio una mañana, yo acababa de despertar despues de una noche larga al haber una fiesta el dia anterior, obviamente idea del tonto de Hirokazu, ni se porque yo y los demas le hacemos caso a ese idiota remedo de tamer, pero bueno mejor dejare los insultos hacia Hirokazu para otro momento o de seguro nunca acabaria, continuando con lo que decia me habia levantado y pude ver dormido a un lado a mi primo Takeru, sin duda dormia de manera tranquila, como si nada malo sucediera a su alrededor y tambien pude ver en un rincon de la habitacion a Veemon y Renamon dormidos en una colchoneta que Takeru y yo pusimos para que pudieran dormir, decidi salir del cuarto para ir a la sala y tomar algo, al llegar a la cocina me tope con Alice y Juri quienes ya estaban levantadas y aun en piyama, al mismo tiempo pude ver a Labramon y Leormon sentados en el sillon de la sala viendo la television, decidi hacerme un cafe y ponerme a platicar con Alice y Juri para iniciar bien el dia:

Rika: hola amigas, buenos dias(salude con algo de animo para que despues me contestaran de la misma forma)

Juri: oigan que fiesta la de anoche, sin duda nos divertimos ¿verdad chicas?(dijo con algo de alegria)

Alice: ni me lo recuerdes, la noche de ayer fue una verdadera locura, aun me duele la cabeza(dijo mientras se sobaba la cien, signo de que tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza)

Yo: tienen razon, para la proxima no hay que hacer caso a bakazu(con tono algo molesto)

las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza para despues reirse por mi comentario, luego de esa platica decidimos sentarnos en la mesa y desayunar unas tostadas(o pan tostado para que me entiendan bien)y empezamos a charlar sobre cosas al azar hasta que vimos que Takeru ya se habia levantado y bajado para desayunar:

Takeru: (bozteso)buenos dias chicas (con tono cansado)

las chicas y yo: buenos dias Takeru (con algo de animo)

Takeru: que noche la de anoche ¿no creen?

Rika: ni me lo recuerdes primo, pero recuerdenme golpear a Hirokazu cuando tenga oportunidad(con tono molesto mientras tronaba los nudillos de mi puño izquierdo con la mano derecha)

las chicas asintieron y Takeru solo se rasco la cabeza para luego asentir tambien, poco despues de que Takeru se sirviera su desayuno y se sentara con nosotras en la mesa, todos estabamos hablando sobre diversas cosas, eso hasta que vimos que el resto de los chicos y sus digimons, incluyendo a Renamon y Veemon, acababan de despertar y bajar hacia la cocina, al poco tiempo todos ya nos encontrabamos desayunando junto a nuestros digimons, excepto Leormon y Labramon quienes ya habian desayunado y veian la television en la sala, todos estabamos tranquilos y callados hasta que Juri se levanto de la mesa y hablo:

Juri: oigan chicos(todos le prestamos atencion)esto les parecera extraño pero hice una reservacion para una cena en un restaurante cerca de aqui ¿quien quiere venir?(dijo con bastante alegria)

todos nos quedamos callados hasta que Alice levanto la mano:

Alice: yo quiero ir(se fijo que todos la estabamos mirando haciendo que se sonrojara de la verguenza)bueno si no te molesta Juri(con tono timido y anvergonzado)

Juri: no me molesta Alice, pero es que la cena sera para parejas, supongo que iras con Takeru ¿no?(con tono picaro haciendo que tanto Alice como Takeru se sonrojaran bastante)

Takeru: bueno, a mi si me gustaria ir a la cena contigo Alice(dijo bastante sonrojado)

Alice: ¿enserio Takeru?(Takeru solo asintio con la cabeza bastante sonrojado)muchas gracias(tambien sonrojada)

Hirokazu: (con expresion de burla en el rostro)vaya vaya Takeru no sabia que fueras tan picaron jeje(mientras seguia con esa boba expresion y le daba ligeros golpes a Takeru en el brazo con el codo)

Takeru solo puso una expresion molesta para despues golpear a Hirokazu con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza desmayandolo, unicamente pude ver como Takato y Henry se lo llevaron cargando hasta su habitacion, la verdad me agrado que Takeru lo golpeara, pero a la vez, por extraño que parezca, senti lastima por Bakakazu, aunque la verdad se lo merecia, bueno despues de todo eso seguimos desayunando normalmente, ya nos habiamos puesto de acuerdo en que ademas de que Alice y Takeru irian, tambien irian Juri y Henry y sus digimons se quedarian en casa junto con el resto, la verdad yo no queria ir a la cena para no quedar en un momento incomodo con Takato quien dijo que tampoco iria ya que tenia cosas que hacer, todos ya nos habiamos cambiado y ya eran las 2 PM, todos estabamos haciendo diversas cosas, hasta que sono mi celular y me fije quien me llamaba, cuando mire quien era me meti dentro de la casa y me encerrre en el cuarto que comparto con Takeru y conteste la llamada:

Rika: hola ¿que ocurre Tsubasa?(dije a traves del telefono ya que sabia quien me llamaba)

Tsubasa: hola Rika que bueno que te pude localizar, necesito que me ayudes con algo importante(con tono algo preocupado)

Rika: si ¿para que me necesitas?

Tsubasa: bueno veras...(antes de que siguiera hablando alguien lo interrumpio con tono molesto, mejor dicho muy molesto)

¿?: ¡¿con quien estas hablando Tsubasa?!(hablo otra voz al telefono, al parecer era de una chica)

Tsubasa: ya tranquila Megumi, solo es una amiga(dijo tratando de calmar a su novia de nombre Megumi quien fue quien grito e interrumpio la conversacion)

Megumi: ¿una amiga eh? es esa tal Rika con la que estas hablando verdad?si es tu ``amiga´´ ¿porque te la pasas hablando de ella todo el tiempo? ¡¿eh?!(con tono bastante molesto)

Tsubasa: si es con ella con la que estoy hablando ahora mismo, pero es solo una platica entre amigos nada mas, luego hablamos sobre esto ¿esta bien?(dijo para tratar de calmarla, algo que apenas consiguio)

Megumi: ash, esta bien, pero si descubro que me estas engañando, le pedire a Biyomon que Digievolucione a Birdramon y que te queme con sus llamas hasta que no quede nada de ti ¿entendiste?(dijo mientras se iba bastante molesta) **(N.A. Megumi tambien es una Tamer y su compañera digimon es Biyomon, lo digo ahora para aclarar sus dudas)**

Tsubasa: e-esta bien Megumi jejeje(mientras fingia una falsa sonrisa, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba bastante asustado por la amenaza de su novia)

Yo la verdad solo me quede callada con lo que escuche al otro lado del telefono, la verdad ya conocia un poco a Megumi y aun me preguntaba porque Tsubasa seguia con ella si era tan celosa e histerica(obviamente no le preguntaria ni diria eso en voz alta cerca de el), en fin, lo unico que hice para seguir con la conversacion fue toser disimuladamente para que Tsubasa me hiciera caso lo cual logre:

Tsubasa: ¿eh si? ¿que ocurre Rika?(pregunto algo desconsertado)

Rika: pues que me ibas a decir que te ayudara en algo ¿que era? ¿eh?(dije algo fastidiada)

Tsubasa: a si, bueno veras como ya te dije ya te pude localizar, necesito que me ayudes a organizar un evento importante ¿te parece que nos veamos esta noche?

Rika: de acuerdo y si ya sabes donde estoy porque no nos vemos en el parque ``Hoshi´´ ¿si sabes donde se encuentra verdad? **(N.A. el parque Hoshi es un parque que yo invente, es el mismo parque en donde los tamers hicieron el dia de campo en los caps.5 y 6 de la historia)**

Tsubasa: si creo que si(dijo con algo de duda) bueno nos vemos en ese parque a las 7:30 PM ¿de acuerdo Rika?

Rika: esta bien Tsubasa nos vemos despues, adios

Tsubasa: de acuerdo Rika, hasta luego(dijo para despues colgar)

yo tambien decidi terminar la llamada e irme con los demas, poco despues vi que Alice y Juri veian la television al parecer muy emocionadas, yo me asome a ver y me fije que estaba de nuevo esa cantante de nombre ``Rock Lady´´ esta vez en una entrevista con ropa normal, pero de moda y siempre con ese antifaz cubriendole parte del rostro, ocultando su identidad, la verdad yo tenia algo que ver con esa cantante pero no se si lo podria explicar bien, despues de algun tiempo ya casi era hora de la cena, por lo que tuve que ayudar a Alice y juri a arreglarse aunque no supiera mucho de moda que digamos, más bien nada pero al menos ayude en lo que pude, cuando terminamos me sali del cuarto de Juri y Alice(que era en donde les estaba ayudando a arreglarse) y pude ver a Takeru y Henry esperando en la sala y ya arreglados: Henry vestia con un saco de color blanco con una camisa de botones negra debajo, un pantalon blanco y zapatos negros, mientras que Takeru vestia con una playera gris debajo de una sudadera de color azul electrico ademas de un pantalon negro y unos tenis blancos y obviamente tambien llevaba sus googles de buzo sobre la cabeza como siempre, yo unicamente le dije que las chicas ya venian y asi fue ya que Alice traia un vestido negro de tirantes con la espalda descubierta, guantes blancos y tacones negros, ademas de que llevaba un collar con una gema purpura, mientras que Juri vestia con un vestido verde con tirantes cruzados formando una ``x´´ en su espalda y unos tacones tambien verdes, ademas de llevar una cadena ``esclava´´ en la muñeca derecha, ademas de que ambas llevaban maquillaje cuando Takeru y Henry voltearon a ver a las chicas juro que casi les daba un infarto de ver lo bonitas que quedaron, aunque poco despues recuperaron la compostura:

Juri: ¿como me veo Henry?(pregunto algo sonrojada)

Henry: te ves muy linda Juri(respondio tambien sonrojado para despues darle un beso en los labios a Juri)

Juri: jijiji gracias

Alice: ¿Takeru como me veo?(respondio algo timida)

Takeru: bueno, pues... te vez...muy bonita(respondio bastante sonrojado)

Alice: muchas gracias(respondio tambien algo sonrojada)

Henry: bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes que se nos haga tarde, hasta luego chicos(dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Juri y salia por la pueta principal siendo seguidos por Alice y Takeru)

despues de que ellos se fueran yo me meti a mi cuarto y me puse a ver algunas cosa en mi Laptop para perder algo de tiempo, ya que los chicos ocuparian la television de la sala para jugar un videojuego que habia traido Ryo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que vi en el reloj de mi computadora que ya casi eran las 7:15 PM por lo que me apure a cambiarme y ponerme una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, unos jeans azules y unos tenis y en una bolsa llevaria algunas cosas entre ellas mi Digivice por si acaso ya que le habia contado a Renamon un poco sobre esto y ella entendio, por lo que dijo que me llevara mi Digivice en caso de emergencia, en fin, despues de cambiarme y arreglarme un poco, trate de irme sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, algo que no logre ya que los chicos me vieron al momento que sali por la puerta:

Takato: ¿Rika a donde vas?(pregunto con algo de duda anque algo sonrojado al verme)

Rika: solo voy a caminar un rato y en un momento vuelvo(menti algo apresurada)

Ryo: ¿y si voy contigo mi reina?esta algo oscuro afuera(dijo con tono picaro)

yo no hice caso y simplemente me fui hacia el parque lo mas rapido posible, lo unico que pude escuchar fue la voz de Takato que me llamo varias veces aunque yo no escuche, segui mi camino hasta el parque ``Hoshi´´ hasta que llegue y me sente en una banca cercana, por suerte el parque estaba cerca de la casa de playa y espere a Tsubasa el cual llego poco despues, Tsubasa era un chico de cabello negro algo largo de ojos cafes, vestia con una chaqueta de cuero negro con una camisa gris debajo, un pantalon negro y unos tenis grises y cargaba una pequeña mochila, el se sento junto a mi para saludarme y hablar:

Tsubasa: vaya Rika se nota que has cambiado en este tiempo ¿como estas?(saludo animadamente)

Rika: muy bien, tambien noto que tu tambien has cambiado, te a crecido algo el cabello

Tsubasa: jeje gracias amiga(dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca)oye ¿que te parece si cantamos una cancion juntos como en los viejos tiempos? ¿te parece bien?(mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña bocina para conectarla a su celular)

Rika: de acuerdo, no hay problema

Tsubasa: muy bien **(.N.A. les recomiendo que abran otra pestaña del Google)**

Tsubasa/Rika:

 _En un mundo que,_

 _vive sin amor,_

 _eres tú_

 _mi libre,_

 _canción..._

 _Y la inmensidad,_

 _se abre alrededor,_

 _mas alla del limite del corazón._

 _Nace el sentimiento,_

 _en mitad del llanto,_

 _y se eleva altísimo,_

 _y va..._

 _Y vuela sobre el gesto de la gente,_

 _a todo lo más noble indiferente,_

 _ajeno el beso cálido de amor,_

 _de puro amor..._

 _En un mundo que,_

 _prisionero es,_

 _libres respirábamos,_

 _tu y yo._

 _Pero la verdad,_

 _clara brilla hoy,_

 _y nítida su música, sonó..._

 _Nuevas sensaciones,_

 _nuevas emociones,_

 _se expresan ya purísimas, en ti._

 _el velo del fantasma en el pasado,_

 _cayendo deja el cuadro inmaculado_

 _y se alza un viento tímido de amor,_

 _de puro amor... Y recubro te._

(fragmento de ``mi libre cancion´´ de Laura Pausini y Juanes, si quieren escuchar la cancion completa busquenla por Youtube)

al terminar la cancion ambos suspiramos y nos quedamos callados,eso hasta que Tsubasa hablo:

Tsubasa: tu voz no a cambiado, al contrario has mejorado

Rika: gracias, tu tambien has mejorado, recuerdo que antes cantabas horrible(dije para despues soltar una pequeña risa)

Tsubasa: oye no cantaba tan mal, tu tambien solias desfinar casi siempre(fingiendo estar molesto)

ambos nos miramos mal para despues reir juntos, despues de unos minutos riendo Tsubasa saco una carpeta con unas hojas de su mochila para despues hablar:

Tsubasa: Rika, es esto en lo que necesito en lo que me ayudes, veras, estamos muy retrasados con el siguiente concierto por lo que me necesito que me ayudes con la organizacion del tema del concierto y la escenografia, la verdad no se me ocurre nada para el tema de este año(dijo con tono preocupado mientras me daba la carpeta, en las hojas que tenia se mostraban algunos diseños para la escenografia)

Rika: esta bien Tsubasa te ayudare, no hay problema(dije para tratar de calmarlo, lo cual funciono)

Tsubasa: gracias Rika(agradecio con una expresion de alivio y una sonrisa hasta que recordo algo)ah, Rika antes de que se me olvide(saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo y me lo dio)en ese papel se encentra una lista de canciones, selecciona las que mas te gusten y luego me llamas para decirme cuales escogiste(dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca)

Rika: ¿Megumi tambien cantara?(pregunte con tono de fastidio)

Tsubasa: si, bueno mejor ya me voy, adios Rika

Rika: adios Tsubasa

despues de despedirme de Tsubasa decidi regresar a casa para revisar la carpeta, pude ver por la ventana que los chicos seguian jugando videojuegos en la sala y a los digimons durmiendo en uno de los sillones, al entrar trate de escabullirme en silencio, lo cual no logre ya que Takato me vio en ese instante:

Takato: ¿Rika a donde fuiste?(con expresion preocupada)

Rika: a ninguna parte(menti algo apresurada mientras me iba a mi habitacion y cerrar la puerta)

Takato: ¿Rika a donde vas?¡Rika!(dijo mientras para al final para despues oir la puerta cerrarse)

Hirokazu: que raro ¿que le estara pasando a Rika?(pregunto con duda volteando a ver a Ryo quien solo se encogio de hombros sin saber lo que pasaba)

Takato: mejor voy a ver que tiene(mientras se dirigia a mi cuarto)

conmigo:  
me encontraba sentada viendo las hojas de la carpeta que me dio Tsubasa, pude ver que ademas de diseños de escenografia tambien habia diseños de vestuario para chico y chica, sin duda Tsubasa era bastante creativo, pero a la vez era algo serio y timido, ademas de que se ponia nervioso con facilidad y por cualquier cosa, en fin, yo segia viendo la carpeta y leyendo las canciones que escogio Tsubasa eso hasta que Takato entro por la puerta, por su rostro se notaba preocupado:

Takato: Rika ¿que te ocurre?(con tono preocupado)

Rika: ¿a que te refieres?(mientras trataba de esconder la carpeta atras de mi)

Takato: pues has estado actuando de manera muy rara todo el dia, aparte ¿que es lo que escondes atras de ti que no quieres que vea? ¿eh?(dijo primero con tono preocupado para despues cambiarlo a un tono de intriga)

Rika: no, no es nada, deberas(dije con ton algo precupado)

Takato: Rika, se cuando mientes asi que dime lo que ocultas(mietras trataba de ver que tenia atras de mi)

Rika: no en serio no es nada(dije tratando de huir, lo cual no funciono ya que Takato me atrapo, me puso sobre la cama y me sujeto de las muñecas con las manos para evitar que huyera, dejandonos en una posicion algo incomoda)

Takato: Rika, enserio dime lo que ocultas

Rika: no, no te dire ya sueltame(dije tratando de soltarme, pero el me sujeto con mas fuerza)

Takato: no te soltare hasta que me digas que ocultas

Rika: jamas te lo dire, sera mejor que me sueltes o ya veras(mientras trataba de forcejear para que me soltara, pero no funciono)

ambos seguiamos asi, el sujetandome y yo tratando de soltarme sin exito, seguimos asi hasta que ambos no dimos cuenta de la posicion en la que estabamos, al instante el me solto super sonrojado tanto o mas que yo y solo pude escuchar un ``lo siento´´ salir de su boca aunque no dije nada al respecto, ambos nos quedamos callados y sonrojados hasta que yo hable:

Rika: (suspiro) esta bien te dire que es(Takato volteo hacia mi sorprendido)mira esto(dije mientras le pasaba la carpeta con las hojas de los diseños de escenografia dentro)

Takato solo tomo la carpeta con una expresion de duda y una ceja alzada, el comenzo a ver algunas de las hojas que habia mientras yo me mordia el labio inferior en señal de preocupacion, poco a poco pude ver como la expresion de Takato cambiaba de duda a sorpresa, esto hasta que volteo verme todavia con esa expresion de sorpresa en el rostro hasta que hablo:

Takato: ¿Rika que significa esto? ¿estas en una obra o algo por el estilo?(pregunto con tono de duda y sorpresa a la vez)

Rika: algo asi, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¿si?(dije con tono preocupado hasta que senti que alguien tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo, ese alguien era Takato)

Takato: Rika no te preocupes no le dire a nadie, puedes confiar en mi(mientras tomaba mi otra mano haciendo que quedaramos frente a frente)

Rika: muchas gracias Takato(dije con voz aliviada hasta que note algo)

ambos notamos que Takato me sujetaba las manos de manera tierna, ambos nos sonrojamos bastante hasta que nos acercamos poco a poco con los ojos cerrados casi sientiendo el aliento del otro, estabamos a unos pocos centimetros de besarnos hasta que escuchamos un ruido que venia de la de la cocina, al parecer Henry, Juri, Alice y Takeru ya habian llegado a casa y estaban hablando con los chicos(Ryo y Hirokazu)sobre como les fue, ambos nos separamos super sonrojados hasta que Takato hablo:

Takato: bueno Rika, como habia dicho, no te preocupes por nada(dijo bastante sonrojado)

Rika: ¿en serio?(Takato asintio con la cabeza)te lo agradesco mucho Takato, espero poder confiar en ti(dije tambien sonrojada con tono de alivio)

Takato: de nada Rika, bueno buenas noches(mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba a su habitacion)

Rika: buenas noches Takato(dije para despues cerrar la puerta de la habitacion, cambiarme a una ropa mas comoda, guardar la carpeta en un cajon bajo llave, apagar las luces y acostarme para despues dormirme, sin duda este dia habia sido algo loco para mi)

en el pasillo _(POV normal)_ :  
se podia ver a Takato yendose a su habitacion algo sonrojado, en su mente procesaba todo lo que habia pasado minutos atras con Rika, esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, hasta que vio a Henry y Takeru subir junto a las chicas y acompañarlas hasta sus habitaciones, por la expresion en sus rostros se notaba que se habian divertido mucho, despues de que los chicos se despidieran de las chicas, voltearon para ver a Takato junto a la puerta de la habitacion que compartia junto a Henry:

Henry: ¿hola Takato como estas? ¿que tal estuvo tu noche?(pregunto con una expresion feliz en el rostro, al igual que Takeru)

Takato no respondio nada y se metio al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de el, para extrañesa de Henry y Takeru:

Henry: que raro ¿que le abra pasado?(con expresion de duda)

Guilmon: ¿que le ocurre a Takato?(pregunto mientras subia por las escaleras con Veemon atras de el y Terriermon en su cabeza, ya dormido)

Henry: no lo sabemos Guilmon, por eso pregunte

Takeru: ¿oye crees que ya se lo haya dicho?(pregunto con duda)

Henry: no lo se pero es probable(bostezo)mejor le preguntamos mañana(dijo con voz de sueño)

Takeru: lo mismo digo(tambien bosteza)bueno buenas noches Henry(mientras se iba a su habitacion junto a Veemon)

Henry: buenas noches Takeru, buenas noches Guilmon(mientras cargaba a Terriermon en sus brazos)

Guilmon: buenas noches

Guilmon se quedo en el pasillo algo pensativo hasta que decidio mejor irse a dormir, sin duda aunque el dia empezo algo mal para Rika, temino siendo una linda noche

continuara en el siguiente capitulo...

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo, uff sin duda este a sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero bueno fue para compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente y espero que haya valido la pena, bueno como dije al inicio del capitulo dije que tenia un aviso que dar ahi les va:**

 **Recientemente recibi la invitacion de la usuaria de FanFiction ``AlenDarkStar´´ para formar parte del foro ``Mundo Digital´´ un foro dirigido unicamente a hablar sobre Digimon, el link del foro lo dejare en mi perfil por si lo quieren checar y ver de lo que se trata.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, dejen sus Reviews y nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.**


	8. Disculpas

Hola a todos, bueno este no es otro capitulo de la historia es mas bien un pequeño aviso, veran les explicare:

Resulta que hace unos meses(la verdad no recuerdo cuantos exactamente)subi un pequeño fic donde me presente y di un pequeño aviso de que pensaba crearme mi propia cuenta de DevianArt, sin embargo con ese fic cometi varias faltas al reglamento de esta pagina al revelar varios datos acerca de mi, lo cual es una falta muy grave del reglamento de FanFiction.

lo unico que puedo decir sobre este tema es que debo una gran disculpa a todos, la verdad en ese tiempo apenas conocia sobre la pagina y no sabia muy bien sobre las reglas, pero ya lei todo el reglamento y ya se que cometi un error bastante grave y lo lamento bastante, ademas de que ya borre el fic y solo tengo el de mi primer historia, les prometo que de ahora en adelate no cometere ese error nunca mas.

bueno es todo lo que queria decir ya que me sentia muy mal por eso y queria disculparme, espero sigan leyendo mi historia y comenten que les parece en los reviews o por mensaje privado.

nos vemos en la proxima ¡hasta luego!.


End file.
